The current approach to monitor deformation of a well casing or other well equipment is to attach or glue fiber optical or other sensing cables directly to the well casing or other well equipment. Such installation of the sensing cable is cumbersome and time consuming with a significant risk of breaking the cable during attachment or during deployment in the well.